


【tincan】命中注定我爱你（十七）

by orange_chen



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen





	【tincan】命中注定我爱你（十七）

Can不知道自己什么时候被放倒了，意识到的时候是因为自己肚皮一凉，短袖被tin粗暴地扯了下来。

他不满地咽呜了一声，释放出了更多的奶香味信息素，渗透着这狭小空间的每一个角落。

与can现在唯唯诺诺的性格不同，他的信息素带着些许霸道，蛮狠地钻进tin的鼻子里，每呼吸一下都会让他加重嘴上以及手上的力度。

“别……tin……”似乎是过度害臊使can的脑子里挤出一丝清明。

他们，他们这是在车上哎，这地下车库随时有人进进出出，要是被别人看到了怎么办。

双手推拒着tin手上的动作，嘴里发出享受的声音却出卖了他渴望的身体。

Tin惩罚似的咬着can的脸，直至咬出一个清晰的压印也不愿意松开。

之前他觉得can的脸吃起来可能会像QQ糖，现在这么一实践，发现比QQ糖的口感还要好，不出意外的好吃，更重要的是，can的脸甜甜的。

“tin……”唇齿间溢出的奶味直扑tin的脸颊，对于tin来说，这软糯的声音就是赤裸裸的邀请。

推拒的手再也没有了力气，就这么挂住了tin的脖颈，手臂的重力扯得tin弯下腰去亲吻他的唇。

两个在沙漠里一滴水都没有喝过的人，此刻对方的嘴唇就是汲取水分的源泉。

三个月太长了，对于tin来说。 

医生说的并没有错，真的很难熬，每天想着can入睡，哪能睡得着？

想念他甜而不腻的嘴唇，想念他光滑紧致的肌肤，想念他用染着情欲的声音喊自己的名字。

这三个月空缺的，你要一点一点补偿我才是。

 

 

“tin……疼……”不知为何tin突然发了狠的咬着他的前胸，胸前两粒充了血，感觉再咬下去就会被tin拽下来，can眼角噙着泪，捧起tin的脸就要去寻他的唇。

三个月太长了，对于can来说。

他想方设法躲避着tin，却在深夜一人的时候情不自禁想起他，抱着枕头，想象自己这么抱着他。

想念他说喜欢的认真模样，想念他亲吻自己时的温柔，想念他喊宝贝时的粗重呼吸声。总之，tin给了他很多不同的体验。

三个月太长了，那就让我用一辈子来陪伴你吧。

 

 

Tin早上准备好的润滑派上了用场。虽然说can分泌出的液体足以开拓，不过对于挨了三个月饿的狼来说，这样太慢了，他等不了。

什么冰凉的东西往can的后穴送，can只觉得有些难受，但还是努力去迎合着tin手指的动作。不过，他突然想起什么似的就要抽出tin的手指。

“tin……tin的车上为什么……为什么会有这个东西。”自从在船上回家后，can有查过这方面的资料，自然也就明白润滑油是用来干什么的。只不过，tin的车上会有这样的东西，不会是因为他还有其他的Omega吧。

Can委屈极了，瘪着嘴就要哭，身上散发出的奶香味抗拒着tin的红茶味，虽然并没有多大的效果，但是tin还是察觉到了can的不满。

箭在弦上怎能有不发的道理，tin的手指趁机加到两根：“宝贝，你非要我说，这是我早上才放进去的，目的就是……”坏心眼地顶了顶胯部，拉过can的手放在裤带上，“宝贝，帮我解开。”

Can原本就红的脸红了个彻底，再加上身后tin手指的律动，使得他哆嗦着手指好不容易才解开了皮带。

Tin直接把皮带一抽，扶起那根早就蓄势待发的顶了进去。

“嗯！”毕竟三个月没做，can的后穴早就容不下tin的硕大了。Tin抬起can光洁的腿搭在他肩膀上，一个用劲就彻底插了进去。

“额……嗯！tin~”意料中的疼痛并没有如期而至，反而带着奇妙的酥麻感，这让can舒服地喊出了声。

Tin每每撞击几下，can就喊他的名字，喊得他血脉喷张，身下又胀大了几分。

有钱人的好处就是可以买个好车，而好车的好处就是空间不那么小，且隔音效果极好。

can轻微的呻吟声回荡在这狭窄的车中，传到两人耳朵里就是放大了十几倍的音量，正好鼓舞了tin加快动作。

“不要了……啊……tin……太，太快了……”酥麻感与快感持续不断地传遍整个身体，这样的持久让can有些吃不消。

Tin倒也心疼他怀着孕，翻过can的身子咬着他的腺体，也加快了手上与腰部的速度。

“啊！”两人同时射了出来。

要不是can怀孕，他真想再来几发，谁能遭得住他香甜可口的味道？

Tin抱起can，吓得can以为他又要来了，急忙拿起了一旁的短袖穿上：“医，医生都说了，不能太激烈的……”

“我是想帮你穿衣服，如果你还想来的话，我随时乐意奉陪。”

“tin！！！”


End file.
